Juegos de Pharae
by Pilika-LastHope
Summary: Capitulo 7 up! Mas diversión, mas estupideces, mas enredos, mas juegos de pharae, lean y dejen review que mal resumen u.u PAPELES EN CLASES
1. Compartiendo

Juegos de Pharae 

por: Ninian, que es mi amiga personay Lyndis, que soy yo, Pilika LastHope son historias cortas que escribimos basandonos en nuestro diario vivir, espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo: #1 Compartiendo

2 amigas un amor chicas que están detrás de ellas. Ninian y Lyndis estaban enamoradas de Eliwood

* * *

Pharae es un lindo lugar lleno de hermosas chicas y guapos chicos

Pero Pharae era un pueblo muy copuchento… Así sus habitantes supieron de los conflictos amorosos entre un grupo de jóvenes y las amigas Ninian, Lyndis, Rebecca y Priscilla.

Pero, en fin, nuestras protagonistas son las dos primeras a quienes les gusta un lindo chico llamado Eliwood. Pero otros chicos, amigos de Eliwood querían a las chicas.

Un día como acto de rebeldía frente a la molesta situación de ser celadas por los chicos, Lyndis y Ninian decidieron "raptar" a Eliwood

-¿Qué opinas de las chicas que comparten a los novios- andante?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa Lyndis, hablándole al aire

- Si me dices a mi, bien por ellos, es la decisión de los que están en esa posición- respondió Eliwood

Y a ti ¿Te molestaría?- preguntó con una sonrisa picara Lyndis

- Mmm… nop- dijo inocentón el chico

Estamos listas entonces Lyn- sonrió Ninian

Ninian empujó a Eliwood, apoyándolo contra un árbol

- Empieza tu Lyn, que me da cosas- las dos miraban al pobre chico. Y Lyn se dirigió al chico diciéndole:

- Pero me tienes que ayudar n**.-** - Lyndis se le acercó y rozó los labios del chico con su lengua, Eli abrió la boca para que pudiesen jugar entre la experta y rápida lengua de Lyn , y la novata pero dulce de Eliwood

Ninian un poco molesta reclamó atención para que se separaran

Tu turno, Nian - Lyndis le dejó el lugar y a un manso Eliwood

- Gracias pero esto va a demorar- avisó Nin

- Por mientras voy a distraer a los chicos- Lyn sonrió y dejó solos a los chicos, después de todo ella había cumplido su objetivo. – Ahora a divertirme con Matthews n.n- Lyndis se acercó a los chicos y abrazó a Matt, mirando como a lo lejos Ninian le corría manos a Eliwood

* * *

Gracias por leer, y aquí está el primer cap de JP. Aviso: los capitulos no son seguidos pero si se van a reir o eso esperamos

Atte. Ninian y Lyndis

Reviews!


	2. Sin querer queriendo

Hola!

aqui estamos de nuevo para el segundo capi, que emocion, n.n, estamos felices por el recibimiento de la historia. Espero que les guste nuestro modo de ver el diario vivir n.n

**Jegos de Pharae**

**Capítulo 2: Sin querer queriendo**

Pharae, lindo lugar en donde las cosas no siempre son como uno lo desea

Y así lo comprobaron Lyndis, Ninian, Priscilla y Rebecca cuando conocieron a unos chicos que creyeron los mejores, ellos eran 4: Erk, un chico sincero y soñador; Matthew, un poco tímido pero confiable; Hector el mas tierno del grupo y Eliwood… un chico dulce, lindo y sexy que le había robado el corazón a medio Pharae- incluyendo a hombres.

- Si nos vamos a sentar…- las chicas estaban paradas en la plaza mirando asientos vacíos- será mejor que vayamos a por ellos- Y Lyndis y Ninian corrieron de la mano a una de las bancas. Pero aparecieron los chicos. Ninian trató de esquivarlos, pero Lyndis, a quien le encanta divertirse aunque tenga problemas después, corrió hacia Eliwood, dejándolo en medio y asi el chico fue abrazado por las dos, pero lamentablemente, Ninian puso su mano en el trasero del chico y Lyndis estuvo a un centímetro de besarlo, solo la detuvo su mano en el pecho de Eli. Pero al bajar la mano Lyndis rozó **"eso". **Y Ninian aún sin sacar la mano.

-"Mi reino por una cámara"- pensó Lyndis al ver la cara de Eliwood. Su cara estaba rojísima y su mirada pasaba de Lyndis, a su entrepierna y a Ninian. Así estuvo un rato hasta que Ninian despertó y quitó su mano. Y una carcajada de sus amigos y las chicas lo despertó.

-Eli, ya te veía en pleno "crecimiento"- molestó Matthew

-Hey, Eli, siento lo del roce- se disculpó Lyn un poco sonrojada

- Oh, si- ironizó Rebecca con un poc9o de envidia que notó Erk

-No te preocupes, Dis- Eli sonrió menos rojo que antes, pero sin mirar a la chica

-Eliwood, disculpa por correrte mano…- le cerró un ojo

-No te preocupes, Ninian- qué manía de Eliwood que cuando no habla con Ninian no la mira ¿eh?

Continuará----

Me encanta este capi, espero que les guste.

gracias a Fenryr, Dark Zero y al erizo Sonic

Dejen review!


	3. Cumpleaños en Pharae

_Hola, Ninian y yo los saludamos una vez mas, esperamos realmente que les guste este capi, muchas gracias por leer._

_despues de millones de años a__quí está_

Special Chapter

**Cumpleaños en Pharae**

Estaba todo listo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ninian. Eliwood sería el encargado de llevarla a la casa de Priscilla, donde sería la fiesta.

-o- En casa de Ninian -o-

-¡Ninian, te vienen a buscar!- gritó su madre

Eliwood estaba en la puerta esperando a Ninian. Después de unos diez minutos, Ninian bajó.

-Hola Ninian- saludó Eli- Tan desabrigada que vas…- la observó Eli

-Ya me voy a poner algo- Nin bajó cinco minutos más tarde y Eliwood no se podía su aburrimiento

-Pf! por fin, menos mal que la casa de Priss no queda tan lejos- murmuró

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada u.u-

Caminaron unos veinte minutos cuando la lluvia los pilló

-¡Me muero de frío!- Ninian empezó a caminar mas rápido

Eliwood se le puso en frente para desacelerarla pero quedaron demasiado cerca

-Se… Será mejor que nos apuremos- Eliwood tomó el cuello de la chaqueta de Ninian juntandola en los cierres

-u/u ok, Eli- caminaron unos pasos en los que Ninian no dejaba de temblar, cosa que notó Eliwood y que él solucionó abrazandola

Pero no sabían que toda esta escena era observada por Hector que estaba en un colectivo de camino a casa de Priscilla.

Quedaban un par de cuadras cuando Erk llegó al rescate de los empapados chicos

-Yo me adelnto- avisó Eliwood- no quiero hacer mal tercio

Ya Erk y Ninian solos caminaban bajo un paraguas negrpo

- Qué, tu no me vas a abrazar para abrigarme?-Ninian no esperó respuesta y se le tiró encima. Erk la agarró de la cintura, pero la chica se soltó entre risas y agarró vuelo para subirse a la espalda del chico.

Ninian empezó a secretearle cosas al oido que parecían besos. Y eso creyó Hector que eran, porque él estaba pendiente de la llegada de su "querida" Ninian. Los celos le estaban ganando la batalla

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Nin!- todos saltaon al ver a la chica en el umbral de la puerta

-Felicidades, Nian- Lyndis le regaló un cuchillo (para apuñalarse mutuamente) y una tarjeta que rezaba "Para mi maldita amiga". Nin se rió

Priscilla y Rebecca le regalaron un peluche enorme

-Feliz cumple!- Erk y Matthew le regalaron bombones rellenos con cherry y wisky

Eliwood le regaló una hermosa gargantilla con una flor "Una flor para otra flor" de dijo un poco sonrojado

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ninian- una voz sensual a su espalda la hizo girar. Roy tenía una rosa roja en la mano

-Gracias Roy- el aludido le dirigió una mirada divertida a Hector para luego besar muy sensualmente a la chica en la comisura de la boca

Ninian no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Hector parecía apunto de estallar en gritos

-Nin, ya todos te han regalado cosas normales, aquí esta mi regalo- Era una hermosa libreta con una lápiz de tinta negra con "Ninian" grabado con oro

-Muchas gracias, Hector!- Lo iba a besar en los labios pero él le corrió la cara

Ninian un poco extrañada abrió la libreta y en la primera página decía "Feliz Cumpleaños" y sobre esto un tachado "Te Amo, Mi Niña"

Hectorla iba a abrazar, pero Ninian se había enojado y ezquivó al chico

- ¡Claro, aceptas abrazos de Eliwood, Erk y Roy, pero de mi no!- estalló Hector

-Oooowww- exclamaron el resto- Se acabó la fiesta, vámonos!- ironizó Roy

-¡Qué¿Te pusiste celoso?- Ninian lo molestó

-Si, algún problema?- eso fue lo que tranquilizó a la chica

-No, mi niño- Ninian lo besó

-Ya, dejemoslos solos- Matt sonrió empujandolos a la salida

-o-o-o- salieron todos dejando a la cumpleañera con su novio

-Ok, Nin, la segunda parte de mi regalo- Hector se acercó a la radió y la prendió. De inmediato se escuchó "You can leave your hat on"

Hecto se movía lenta y sensualmente al ritmo de la música mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Ninian abrió los ojos asombrada. Hector se sacó la polera quedando con el torso descubierto. La chica muerta de la risa se tapó la cara aun asi mirando entre los dedos. Hector ya sin zapatos tiró de sus pantalones quedando en shorts. Ninian estaba a punto de gritar y entonces el chico agarró sus shortsy los tiró

-CLICK!- y un flash apareció

Ahora cada vez que Ninian o alguien abria la libreta se encontraba con un regalo de Matthew. Una foto en la que aparece Ninian con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de asombro y a Hector en colalés rojos con un dibjo de una manguera gruesa

_Fin_

Este es un capítulo especial como decía al principio, pronto sigo con el ficcomo es, pero no tengo la libreta donde escribimos con mi amiga ToT

bueno, espero eque les guaste

Review!


	4. La botella

Eeeeeeeeh hola de nuevo, extrañaba esto, mucho colegio cero tiempo…

Mi queridísima amiga y yo les damos la bienvenida una vez mas y esperamos q les guste

Capitulo dedicado a Shadow… decisión mía…

Cáp. 3

Un día en Pharae...

-Vamos a mi casa? – OK. Matthew, Erk, Eliwood, Ninian, Rebecca y Lyndis partieron a la casa de Héctor.

Unas cuadras mas allá…

-estas solo?- pregunto una disimulada Lyndis

-Sep, tomen chicos- había traído una botella de cherry

Eliwood estaba eufórico, la botella pasó por todos hasta que quedó vacía

-Juguemos a la botellita?- propuso entusiastamente Rebecca

-Ya!- gritaron a dúo Ninian y Lyndis

-Y ustedes?- interrogó Nin

-mmm… bueno- aceptó Eli en representación del resto

A la primera vez tocó Matt y Rebecca, la chica se puso un poco roja, ella se acercó primero y le dio un pequeño beso

La segunda vez fue le turno de Ninian y Hector, el chico se paró de inmediato y la besó, no fue solo un topón, fue juntar sus labios y moverlos con los ojos cerrados

- Ahí hay onda-dijo la mejor "amiga" de Nian

Después salieron variadas parejas entre ellas Lyndis y Eliwood, la chica le tomó la cara y le plantó "el beso", todos quedaron asombrados

La botella continuaba girando hasta que pareja que salió fue Hector y Eliwood

-A darse un besito no mas se ha dicho- los chicos solo se miraban muertos de la risa

Eli se acerca y le da un beso, que fue un topón más movimientos raros y volvieron a sus puestos

A la siguiente vuelta le tocó a Ninian y a Matthew. Lyn tenía la mirada sombría y helada.

Pero lo que tuvo la pareja no fue más que un efímero roce

La pareja que siguió fue la más esperada… Lyndis-Ninian, las chicas se miraron seriamente, pero una sonrisa cómplice de Nin hizo que se pusiera buena la cosa.

Sin nadie que le pidiera a la as niñas se pusieron de pie, se acercaron las 2 al mismo tiempo y juntaron sus labios, fue un topón, luego movimientos raros hasta llegar a una juguetona lengua, que todos miraron impactados, y sobre todo los 4 chicos excitados

Las chicas terminaron algo sonrojadas aun que muertas de la risa. Decidieron no seguir jugando, pero Nin quedó enojada ya que nunca le tocó con Eliwood, la chica se paró rápidamente y tomó de la cara del chico. Le dio un beso bien apasionado, que provocó el que todos molestaran a Nin quien estaba roja, sin ver a Hector que tenía una carita triste

-Perdón, estoy un poquito rara después de…- trató de explicarse

-No, no, no te preocupes…- dijo un coloradísimo Eli

Todo esto mientras desde la puerta Lyn modulaba en silencio hacia Nian: "pe-rra--mal-

di-ta" Ninian quedó rara porque sabía que estaba mal lo que hizo y se dijo a si misma:

"demonios"

Continua, ahora

Después de siglos subo 2 capis seguidos para deleite vuestro

Según el contador de han leído hartas personas, dejen review poh.

Ya, disfruten la vida (comentario anciano)

Aclaración:

Léase que la pervertida es Ninian (amiga) no Lyndis (yo)


	5. extrañandote? No!

Hola! aquí está el 4° capítulo espero que les guste

El cielo presagiaba tormenta y la tierra parecía abrirse en cualquier momento, los demonios y ángeles preparaban su ataque y aun así estaban en paz, las vacas volaban y los patos jugaban pin-pon. Y Lyndis no había ido a una de las reuniones de grupo…

-No creen que falta alguien- pregunto Eliwood

-Eh, no- cortó Rebecca luego de mirar alrededor

-Yo sigo diciendo que si…- dijo Eli

-Ya te dijeron que no, para!- dijeron entre todos

-o-o- En la casa de Lyndis -o-o-

-Me echarán de menos? Y si no?- pensaba desesperada- Si no me extrañan no voy nunca mas… Pero, como sabré si es que me extrañaron?

Lyndis no se aguantaba la expectación mientras se imaginaba…

-o-o- Heladería de Pharae -o-o-

-Baila, Matt, baila- los chicos hacían un círculo- Baila, Priss, baila- alrededor de Priscilla y Matthew mientras que estos bailaban pegaditos

-Nooo! -o-o- Dormitorio de Lyn -o-o-

- Yo siempre di esa idea, por qué no me hacen caso a mi! - Lyndis corría por toda su pieza

-o-o- Pharae´s bar -o-o-

-Erk, Erk, Erk, Erk, Erk, Erk, Erk- gritaban todos alentando a éste a que se tomara un barril de licor- Erk, Erk, Erk- le faltaba poco- Erk, Erk… WOOOOOOOOOOW!- y la termina

-Soy el mejorr y el mas sexy!

-Kyaaaaa! -o-o- Lyndis, baño -o-o-

Acababa de ver Erk sobre la mesa del bar bailando como striper ya sin problema… ni nada arriba

-No, no, no, no! Por qué? Por qué se divierten sin mí!

-o-o- Pharae, casa de Eliwood -o-o-

Rebecca y Hector salían después de 30 min. de la habitación de Eli. Los 2 un poco sonrojados pero con una sonrisa divertida. La chica tenía unos bóxer negros en la mano y él unos sostenes verdes

Frente a risas y aplausos, Rebecca y Hector se intercambian prendas

-Depresioooooooooon!- Lyndis estaba de nuevo en su cuarto acostada y enterrando su cabeza en la almohada- por qué a mi!

-o-o-Plaza de Pharae -o-o-

-Ya, van a tener que hacerlo…- Matt incitaba que Ninian le sacara una gomita de la boca a Eliwood

-Será- Ninian tiró a Eli a una banca mientras mordía la punta de la gomita y entre mordiscos le comió toda la gomita

Eliwood un poco acalorado y vencido por sus amigos le puso una gomita a Nian. La que fue a comer con tantas ganas que mordió el labio de la chica sin querer

-o-

-Ay por Dios!- Lyndis se levantó de su cama restregándose los ojos después de haber soñado con el beso entre Eliwood y Ninian

-Ojalá que sea un sueño- Lyn tenía los ojitos llorosos

Se paseó por toda su pieza hasta llegar a la ventana

- Por nada del mundo salgas- se convencía a si misma- aguantaste, y ya está anocheciendo, te apuesto a que te echaron de menos

Después de su conversación con su conciencia la chica se fue a su cama en donde la venció el sueño… de nuevo

-o-o- Verdadera Plaza de Pharae -o-o-

Después de un largo día de conversación solamente, en que no pasó nada interesante, los chicos se despedían para ir a sus casas cuando Eliwood gritó:

-Ya sé, faltó Lyndis!

Continuará…

Pos dejen review n.n


	6. Exámenes sorpresas

Niiniian y Lyndiis reportandose

Gomen por la tardanza!!

Gracias a los que continuan leyendo especialmente a marian y claud que se dieron la lata de dejar review

por la espera... aqui vaaa!

* * *

JP V

Exámenes sorpresas

Como cada mañana sonaba el maldito despertador en casa de Lyndis para ir al colegio, como siempre, pasaba a buscar a Priscilla a su casa que le quedaba en el camino y llegaban como cada día 20 minutos antes para conversar.

Siempre llegaban de las primeras y se sentaban en unas bancas del patio, y el tema fue:

-tengo que subir las notas!- desesperadamente Lyndis- estoy segura que voy a repetir

-a mi por lo menos me alcanza la nota para defenderme, pero quiero mas- refutaba priscilla

Y diciendo esto aparecen Hector y Ninian que casualmente llegaban juntos día por medio

-Hola!!, como están para la prueba?- dijo Nin

Lyndis no podía abrir más los ojos de espanto

-Qué!? No puede ser, oh! No estudié, voy a repetir, no estaré con ustedes el próximo año, no entraré a la universidad: seré una ignorante y una mantenida!!!...

-Era broma… no hay prueba-

-Desgraciada, te odio- contesto irónicamente

Al tiempo llegó un abrigado Eliwood: guantes, bufanda y abrigo. Lyndis al verlo se lanzó a su cuello

-Ella no me quiere, por qué es tan mala conmigo?

-Tranquila, tranquila, qué pasa??

-tengo miedo- le dijo a eliwood sin soltarlo

-Ya Lyn, si era broma no más-tratando de arreglarla Ninian

-Pero ya sabes que era una broma- Eliwood con cara de "¬¬ mmm… si eso mismo"

RING RING

- Ya, subamos- una tristona priscilla

Subían las escaleras cuando de repente se escuchó

-Espérenme!!- Era la voz de Mattew, y más de alguno notó una pequeña sonrisa en Priss

Ya en la sala de clases, al cambio de hora llegaron todos los atrasados, entre ellos Rebecca y Erk

Notaron q Erk venía con anteojos de sol, la profesora le ordenó que se los quitara y al no obtener respuesta se los fue a sacar ella misma y quedo descubierto frente a todos el ojo morado que tanto quería ocultar

Ya en sus puestos le preguntaron que le había pasado, el no daba respuesta, pero al fin respondió.

-Me peleé con un vecino

-Por qué?- todos

-porque tenemos los mismos gustos

-que tiene q ver eso?- dijo lyn

- la misma chica- y le envió una mirada algo tierna a la interrogante, difícil con un ojo morado

-oh wow, y se podría saber quien es

-Si, pero no lo voy a decir

--INFORMACIÖN--

El vecino0 era un chico que había llegado hace unos 2 meses, se llamaba Marcus. A erk le había llegado el comentario de que a este le gustaba su chica, que luego conoceremos

--FIN INFORMACIÖN—

En el recreo

-el ojo morado le da un 30 de verse mas chistoso- disimuladamente le decía nin lyndis, y esta no podía mas de la risa

-…mi vecino del otro lado me dicho q le gustaba, aunque no lleva mucho tiempo aquí, lo he visto como la mira…- u n triste erk.

-a quien?-todos

-Dilo rápido, si no quieres quedar con los dos ojos morados- la impulsiva nin

-solo les diré q se junta con nosotros

La cara de duda asomaba en sus rostros y nadie encontraba una explicación

Ya era la última hora de clases y en ingles… interrogación sorpresa. Había que sacar toda la artillería

-Mierda, que significa lo que hay q hacer en la primera pregunta- una desesperada Priss

Y justo cuando la profesora se desconcentro la chica le tiró una goma a erk que cayo en su ojo merado. El grito no pasó inadvertido, pero la "miss" solo lo miro con cara bestial

_Sin volumen_

_-Que quieres!?- Erk._

_-La primera!-priss levantando su dedo índice_

_-Won´t- Will-would- will- wouldn´t-_

_--Qué!?_

_-Won´t- Will-would- will- wouldn´t-_

_-no entiendo!_

_Ya enojandose Erk_

_-Won´t- Will-would- will- wouldn´t-"imbécil"_

_-Won?_

_-si, si, won…_

Por otra parte estaba Eli, Hector, Lyndis y ninian, tratando de llenar la prueba

-Tu la 4, yo la 3- Eliwood a Lyndis

-Yo la 2, tu la 5-ninian a hector

Parecía que el plan funcionaba hasta que ni uno vio a la miss observándolos. Suavemente se ponían derechos (porque antes casi estaban uno encima del otro), pero ya nada podían hacer…

La teacher fue y les quitó la prueba y los echo de la sala. La profesora era exigente y los cuatro quedaron con media plana de anotación negativa

-mierda, aquí si que jodimos…-Terminó nin

-o-o- Fuera de clases –o-o-

Salieron de clases y en su queridísima plaza se encontraban todos cuando de repente aparece Marcus a aclarar las cosa (él tenia el labio inferior roto)

-Erk quiero hablar contigo- exigió Mark frente a todos

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-solo aclarar algo!

-no quiero saber nada de ti, estúpido

-pero, escúchame…

-No quiero escuch….

-No me gusta Lyndis!!!!

* * *

C.o.N.t.!.n.U.a.R.á---

Pos despues de miles de siglos...

El que no ko haya subido antes es exclusiva responsabilidad mia, es que lo tenia en la laptop y como no tengo pen (ni modo, soy niña xD) no pude subirlo antes

Espero que les guste y pronto... que hicieron en los dias de castigo

Aiios

Dejen reviiewss!!


	7. El Punto Pic ooh!

Si sé, mucho tiempo.

Lo que pasa es que yo no tengo la libreta donde los encribimos

Asi que básicamente es culpa de Nin xD

dedicado a ti xD

* * *

Capítulo 6: El Punto Pic (ooh) 

Lyndis, Ninian, Hector y Eliwood se juntaban una vez más en la plaza de Pharae. Mientras sus amigos iban a clases

-3 días expulsados!- se quejó Ninian- menos mas que es el ultimo día de la expulsión

-Si tan solo alguno de nosotros hubiera visto a la miss- Eliwood se paseaba de un lado a otro

-Lo que es yo, me alegro de cambiar los rojos por una expulsión. Otro rojo mas y me echan-para no llorar Lyn miró al cielo

-Lo que si…- interrumpió Hector- me intriga mucho el asunto de Marcus, Erk y tú- se dirigió a Lyn

-De todas formas no entendí nada- sonrió bobamente la aludida

-Si serás, Lyn. Igual no nos corresponde a nosotros aclarártelo- solucionó Ninian

Hubo un silencio en el que todos intercambiaron miradas. Pasando por alto el hecho de que Ninian se comía con los ojos a Eliwood y que Lyndis lo veía casi sin ropa

-Y hoy qué vamos a hacer?- dijo una aburrida Ninian

-Juguemos a algo- acotó Lyn

-Qué?

-No sé, tal vez podríamos jugar a entrevistar- sonrió Lyn

-Ya! Pero, cómo le pondríamos al programa?

-Qué les parece El Punto Pic?

-Ooh, gen… -las risas silenciaron el "genial" de Eli por el descubrimiento de la nueva palabrilla

-o-o-El Punto Pic (ooh!) -o-o-

Lyn: Muy buenos días, Señoras y Señores, a nuestro programa. Hoy en el punto pic (ooh) – animaba con la ayuda de Ninian- vamos a entrevistar a uno de los chicos más guapos de todo Pharae¡Eliwood!

Nin: Cómo estás?

Eli: Bien, con la pregunta de por qué yo y no Hector… -respondió sentado ente ambas un poco intimidado

Lyn: eso da igual, ahora dinos, cómo esta tu corazón actualmente?

Eli: wow, podrías haber empezado mas suave. Mi corazón está… como decirlo… en la caja torácica, con mucha sangre, por decir algo, y palpitando para variar

Nin: por quién? – lo miró detenidamente

Eli: Emm, Hector, ayúdame- rogó mirándolo

Hector: no, porque a mi ni me pescan- dijo amurrado en una punta de la banca dónde estaban sentados

Lyn: después de esta interrupción – retomó la entrevista con aire hastiado—Eliwood respóndenos

Eli: no sé, es que mi corazón está dividido

Nin: no sacamos mucha información – decidió dejar la entrevista hasta ahí en cuanto a ese asunto

Lyn: en fin. De los siguientes juegos, cuál te gustaría jugar, con cualquier fin: Sigue la huella, El rey manda o Siete minutos en el cielo

Eli: creo que siete minutos en el cielo

Nin: pero te puede tocar con un hombre

Eli: pero es más probable que sea con una mujer

Lyn: Con quién (es) te gustaría estar por los 7 minutos?

Nin: la verdad- Las dos se acercaron peligrosamente al chico. Hasta hector se bajó de su autista nube

El: mmm… yo…- Desde lejos de escucha el sonido de la campana del colegio que marcaba el final del día escolar, y el fin del permiso que habían conseguido para aguantar los días de expulsión y los castigos de sus madres, el timbre que marcaba la vuelta a casa

-o-o- Fin de El Punto Pic –o-o-

-No!- Lyndis corría de un lado a otro, sabiendo que debía llegar a encerrarse en su habitación como el resto

-En fin, Eli, nos debes una respuesta sentenció Ninian

Mas los cuatro se fueron corriendo a sus casas para que no los retaran

Ya en su casa Lyn suspiró

* * *

Continuará 

Gracias por leer

Adoro el punto pic!!


	8. Papeles en Clases

Juegos de Pharae

Capítulo 7: **Papeles en clases**

Una vez más se juntaron Priscilla y Lyndis para ir a colegio

-Ay Lyn, te extrañé tanto amiga- dijo Priss

-Lyn?... a yo. Si Priss yo también te extraЯИ- respondiС distraídamente Lyn

Ya todos en el colegio reunidos antes de entrar al salón de clases y como cada viernes estaban silenciosos y somnolientos.  
Así, entre cortas frases y pequeños cruces de palabras fueron a su primera clase. Ocuparon sus asientos mientras algunos tomaban su desayuno.  
Y como cada vez en clases de Lenguaje la profesora los separó, mezclándolos con otros grupos. Rebecca aburrida le mandó un mensaje a Lyn

-_Papeles-_  
[_Reb_] Woo que fome, na' que ver que nos separen (pásaselo a Priss y a Nin)

[_Lyn_] oye, si igual así trabajamos más

[_Priss_] de donde salió eso Lyn, tú po', la más responsable

[_Nin_] ya, sin pelear, de que hablamos?

[_Reb_] mmm no se... Oigan, que opinan de Eliwood?

[_Lyn_] OMG, justo me toca ser la primera. Está muy lindoo, o sea

[_Priss_] como escuché una vez: un bombón de sherry, así de rico

[_Nin_] Creo que está buenísimo, por algo tiene a todas las chicas tras él

[_Reb_] también creo que está como quiere. En todo caso, Nin, no solo las chicas están tras él, también hay algunos chicos

[_Lyn_] Uh fuertes declaraciones, quienes?

[_Priss_] el único que conozco es Lucius

[_Nin_] oh! (Lyn, por si te acuerdas) que harían con Eli si estuvieran 7 minutos encerradas con él?

[_Reb_] mínimo comérmelo

[_Lyn_] entre besos y correrle mano 1313

[_Priss_] unos minutos más y me lo violo jajajajaja

[_Nin_] Priss quien te vio y quien te ve. Igual yo creo que todos los sueños húmedos que he tenido los haría realidad si no fuera po....  
_-Papeles-_

- ¡Señorita Ninian!- la profesora las había pillado- déme ese papel

Resignada le pasó el papel. La profesora cruelmente leyó el papel a toda la clase.

-Con que todos están trás Eliwood- varios sonrieron y Eliwood se puso rojo. Y la profesora seguía leyendo- ¿Chicosgays? ¿Lucius? pero si él siempre está rodeado de chicas- Y la profesora cayó en cuenta.

Eliwood se irguió completamente serio y a Lucius se le pusieron los ojos llorosos mientras se sonrojaba

-Pero señoritas- la profesora se enardeció- cómo que violárselo, correrle mano, sueños húmedos. Eliwood las puede demandar- advirtió descontrolada

Las chicas se miraron con el mismo pensamiento en mente "esta vieja está exagerando". Y Eli abrió los ojos al máximo

-¿Castigo?- se aventuró a preguntar Lyn

La profesora las dejó de tutoras de estudio para los peores alumnos: Lyndis de Lenguaje; Ninian de Biología; Rebecca de Historiay Priscilla de Matemática.

Resignadas a perder todas las tardes de lo que quedaba del mes las chicas se fueron a su siguiente clase. Ninian miraba de lejos a Eliwood un poco preocupada por lo que él podría pensar después de todo. Pero Eli debía, al menos, tener la idea de que medio colegio estaba tras él. O sino, miren como Rebecca le muestra "accidentalmente" las piernas

**Contianuará....**

jeloou!!

perdòn los mil años, es que estuve media en otra xD

pero aki està el capitulo, me rei mucho leyendolo xD

ojala uds tbm, dejen rev!!


End file.
